Dreams Do Come True
by Evil Icing
Summary: A young Tir McDohl has a horrible nightmare, but what's even worse than nightmares are when they become reality. However, no one remembers silly childhood dreams.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any characters from it.**

**A/N: I've had this idea for a story in my mind for a really long time, and I finally decided to write it out. It worked out a lot better in my head, but… Anyways, this is my first Suikoden fanfic. It's pretty short. So if you could spare a couple minutes, please read and possibly let me know what ya think of it? Please and thank you.**

Dreams Do Come True

"…_Young Master, the door! Hurry!"_

"…_Young Master…can you hear me? I'm sorry I can't protect you anymore…"_

"…_Young Master, I think it's time to say goodbye. I can't see anymore…"_

"_I'm proud of you. Promise me you'll always follow your heart."_

The sound of loud crying…or was it screaming…filled the McDohl house. Gremio slowly opened his eyes as he realized that the screaming was coming from upstairs, where Tir was sleeping. "Young Master!"

Gremio quickly roused himself and jumped out of bed, tripping over himself as he raced up the stairs. Had someone broke into the house? Was someone…after Tir? Gremio had no time to think things over, as the image of a hostage Tir filled his mind. He had to rescue him, whatever the situation may be. He wondered if Cleo and Pahn had also been awakened by the young master's screams; Teo was away, on a mission to the north. Gremio had made a promise to Teo, to always protect his only son. The cries got louder and louder the closer he got to Tir's bedroom. He pushed everything else out of his mind and quickly busted through Tir's bedroom door.

"Young Master…!"

Gremio halted as soon as he saw that Tir was unharmed…and alone. The 8-year-old Tir was curled up into a ball on the floor beside his bed, crying hysterically and holding his hands over his eyes. "Gremio! Gremio!"

Gremio immediately pulled the young boy into his arms, attempting to calm him. "I'm right here, Young Master…It's me, and I'm here…shhh…"

Gremio could feel Tir shaking in his arms, but the screaming stopped as soon as Tir came to his senses. Gremio let out a sigh of relief as soon as he could analyze the situation. He was thankful that it was apparently only a nightmare that had a hold of Tir, and not a burglar or assassin. "Young Master…was it another bad dream?"

"Gremio…" was all that Tir could muffle, his head buried in Gremio's chest. His sobs were now getting more relaxed and calm.

Gremio looked up as he saw Cleo and Pahn run in, out of breath.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cleo exclaimed, kneeling down to Gremio and the sniffling Tir. "Gremio, was he having another nightmare?"

"God, I thought someone broke in!" Pahn said, his muscles slightly relaxing. "I heard a loud THUMP and then Master Tir screaming."

Gremio reached a hand to Tir's head, gently smoothing his ruffled hair. "Young Master, are you alright? Did you fall out of bed? Are you awake now?"

Tir looked to Cleo, to Pahn, and then to Gremio. His lip was quivering and tears stained his young face. Cleo wiped his left cheek with her finger. "Young Master, you had us worried sick."

"Gremio," Tir started, "I had a bad dream that you died…you…were eaten."

His eyes started watering again, as if reliving the nightmare that tortured him so. Gremio opened his mouth to speak, slight confusion on his face. After searching for the right words to comfort the child, he hugged Tir tighter. "Don't be silly, Young Master. I'm right here, you see? Nothing has eaten me! Only a bad dream."

Tir wrapped his tiny arms around Gremio's neck, the sobs now diminished to an absolute minimum. He raised his head up to search for the scar on Gremio's face, as if trying to confirm for sure that Gremio really was there. Even in the darkness, Tir knew he was safe now. "I-I was so scared," he admitted between sniffs. "It felt real…not a bad dream."  
"You mean it was different from your other dreams?" Gremio asked with concern. Tir's nightmares were not uncommon in the McDohl residence; these types of situations happened at least weekly. But normally when Tir had nightmares, he would make his way to Gremio's room and wake him up. Tir had never done this before.

The moonlight that shone through the window gave just enough light so that Pahn could light the nearest candle. "Is that better?" he asked, hoping to make Tir feel better.

Tir nodded. He looked relieved to see everyone clearly. Cleo hugged her robe tightly as she smiled at him, her short hair slightly messy. Pahn and Gremio were both shirtless, and of course Pahn's hair was even messier than Cleo's. Gremio's hair was tied back, and Tir held on tight as Gremio stood up with him.

"Well, now that you see everything is alright, you need to get back to bed," Gremio suggested. "We have a busy day tomorrow, Master Teo will be returning."

Tir frowned, but yawned shortly after. He was still very tired, as tired as an eight-year-old could admit to being. He closed his eyes as he laid his head down on Gremio's shoulder.

"You can stay with me tonight, if you'd like," Gremio added.

"Mm-hmm," Tir answered sleepily. "Just…promise me…you won't die."

"I promise, Young Master. I'm not going anywhere."

Pahn yawned and started to walk out of the room, shortly followed by Cleo after she kissed Tir's forehead. "You said that Gremio was eaten…what was eating him?" she asked out of curiosity.

Tir lifted his head up to look at her. "I…don't know. In the bad dream I was crying so hard I couldn't see at all…I couldn't even see Gremio…but you were there, too, Cleo."

"Really? Me? Well, you know if I were there, I would be protecting you _and_ Gremio. I would never let something like that happen."

"That's right," Gremio said with a smile. "So don't you worry about these silly nightmares. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off the bed? Goodness, I worry about you so much!"

"I'm fine now," Tir replied, releasing himself from Gremio's arms. He gently touched his feet to the floor as Gremio let go. "I'm going to get some water."

He ran past Cleo and Pahn and down the stairs. Cleo sighed. "His nightmares are getting worse. This is the second time this week. Are you sure you don't want a break from him tonight, Gremio? I don't mind to watch him for once."

Gremio chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I-I don't mind, Cleo. It is part of my duty to watch over him. Besides, it makes me happy to know he is safe. I would do _anything_…to protect him."

Cleo smiled, slightly blushing at the sight of a young, shirtless Gremio. Surprisingly, she hardly ever saw him like this, the moonlight and candlelight both accentuating his slim body. She knew Tir was safe with him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he really would do anything to protect his young master. Although Gremio was only ten years older than Tir, it was almost as if Gremio treated him like his son sometimes. He took care of the boy more than anyone else did. He was there for every nightmare, every skinned knee, every sickness, every single time Tir needed him. He lived to serve Tir McDohl.

"Goodnight, Gremio," Cleo said as she turned away and headed towards her room downstairs.

Tir returned soon after, an innocent smile on his face.

"Let's get you to bed, Young Master," Gremio said as he yawned quietly. "I know you're just as tired as I am."

The two made their way to Gremio's room, and quietly settled in. As soon as Tir's head hit the pillow he quickly went to sleep. Gremio smiled as he looked over at the innocent boy sleeping peacefully beside him. He hoped that was the last nightmare for a while, and decided to close his own eyes as he continued thinking of the horrible dream Tir had told him about. Yes, a dream…it was only a dream.

Many years later…

"No, it's too late now. The spores are at my feet, so if I open the door…"

Tir banged his fists into the heavy door in front of him. "Open the door, Gremio!"

"Young Master, for once I refuse to do as you ask," was the only reply he heard from the other side of the door. He looked to Viktor, who was also trying to destroy it.

_"Just…promise me…you won't die."_

_ "I promise, Young Master. I'm not going anywhere."_

Cleo was trembling beside him, a look of helplessness on her face. As Tir fell to the floor, she caught him in her arms; there were no words she could say. Was this happening?

"_Well, you know if I were there, I would be protecting you _and_ Gremio. I would never let something like that happen." _

Was this…fate? Is this what the Soul Eater had planned all along? The Rune of Life and Death…

"Don't be silly, Young Master. I'm right here, you see? Nothing has eaten me! Only a bad dream."

Yes, it was only a dream. Tir knew it was only a matter of time before Gremio came and woke him up from this horrible nightmare.

But…Gremio didn't come this time.

"Young Master, promise me you'll always follow your heart," Gremio said quietly through the door. _"I would do _anything_…to protect him."_

"That is my first…and final…request."


End file.
